


Never Too Old For Disney

by Domi300



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Date Night, Disney Movies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domi300/pseuds/Domi300
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s date night for Jellal and Erza! Normally the night would be spent watching movies, cuddling and eating popcorn, however Erza is doing a lot less cuddling and a lot more singing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Too Old For Disney

“Erza, I still don’t get what’s so amazing about this movie…” Reaching into the bowl of popcorn situated between himself and the scarlet haired requip mage, Jellal let out an exasperated sigh. It was a typical Friday night for the two; movies, popcorn and lots of cuddling. However Erza had been doing a lot less cuddling and a lot more singing.  
“She just saved all of China, what's not amazing about that?" Erza replied excitedly with stars in her eyes. She had always loved Disney movies as a child. So whenever a chance arose to watch her favorite it was hard to control her excitement.   
"But-"  
"Time for the second one!" Erza cut Jellal off as she got up to put in the next movie.  
"Aren't you to old for Disney movies?" Jellal mumbled to himself. He was seriously regretting letting Erza pick the movies for tonight.  
"What was that?" Erza looked over her shoulder to glared at Jellal.   
"Isn't one Disney movie enough?" He knew the look in Erza's eyes all too well. It was a look that dared you to challenge the decision she had made, and only a fool would do that.   
“You can never only watch one.” Erza stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.   
"SHHHH it's starting!" Erza opted to remain on the floor in front of the tv instead of returning to the couch where Jellal was. Erza was aware of the fact that Jellal wanted to cuddle, but cuddling meant that she couldn’t sing and dance along and that wasn’t an option.   
"I didn't even say anything" Jellal sighed louder than necessary. Just as he went to grab more popcorn from the bowl, something hard connected with his forward causing his head to snap back.  
“I SAID SHUT UP!” Erza had thrown the dvd case with perfect accuracy. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t considering kicking Jellal out so that she could enjoy her favorite movie in peace. After one more glare at Jellal, Erza attention returned to the screen in front of her. Meanwhile Jellal had stretched out across the couch. Having no desire to watch the movie, he began counting ceiling tiles. About 50 tiles in Jellal began to dozing off. Just as he was on the brink of unconscious a loud voice startled him into an upright position.  
"W-what's happening?" Jellal looked around the room still half dazed.  
“Lesson number one!” Erza was on her feet, singing along at the top of her lungs. “Like a rock *huh-huh*, you must be hard.” Erza began throwing fake punches and jumping around the room. “Like an oak*huh-huh*, you must stand firm. Cut quick like my blade. Think fast *huh-huh*, unafraid.” Erza began slicing one of her many swords through the air, careful not to hit the t.v. The requip mage continued on in the same fashion for the remainder of the song. Whether Erza had forgotten that Jellal was in the room, or just didn’t care was unsure to him. Either way he couldn’t help but to smile at the girl prancing around in front of him. He considered himself lucky, few got the opportunity to witness Erza in such a carefree state.   
The truth was that even though Jellal would rather be doing other things at the moment, he was grateful for the time he was able to spend with Erza. Life was short, especially for mages. When you’re able to spend time with someone you love, you cherish every second of it. So when Erza had finished singing and paused the t.v, Jellal began to clap as he grinned at the scarlet haired beauty before him.  
“I thought you were sleeping…” Erza exclaimed as she quirked up an eyebrow.   
“I just dozed off for a sec.” Jellal internally rolled his eyes as he got up from the couch. Erza obviously had no idea as to how loud she had been singing.  
Walking up to the scarlet haired mage and pulling her against his chest, Jellal wrapped his arms around Erza’s waist as he brought his lips down to hers. Responding instantly Erza wrapped her arms around Jellal’s neck deepening the kiss.  
“What was that for?” Erza asked once she had finally pulled away for air.  
“Nothing you were just being really cute.” Jellal pressed his lips against Erza’s forehead. The requip mage buried her face in the crook of Jellal’s neck successfully hiding her growing blush. After a few minutes of comfortable silence wrapped in each others arms, Erza pulled away to look up at Jellal.   
“I think we should restart the movie so that you can sing with me this time!”   
“I guess…” Jellal sighed and sat down on the floor as Erza started the movie. When Erza’s favorite song began, she made sure Jellal was on his feet singing and dancing along. Jellal would never admit it, but he had actually began to enjoy himself. Little did he know that Meredy and Ultear had been recording his little performance through a crack in the door.

 

 

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review and let me know what you think!


End file.
